TJ Grant vs. Julio Paulino
The fight was Julio Paulino's second straight loss in the UFC and he was most likely cut after the loss, but that hasn't been confirmed. The Fight The first round began and they touched gloves. Paulino seemed faster. Goldberg called Grant Burns. Four thirty-five. Paulino landed a jab. Paulino landed a leg kick, they clinched, Grant kneed the body three times and another pair. Four fifteen. Grant had a headlock. Four minutes. He dragged Paulino down and turtled him up with it. He worked towards a D'arce. He had the over-unders. Three thirty-five. Grant worked for a back crucifix now. Three fifteen. Boos coming for no reason. Three minutes. Two thirty-five as Paulino turned back out and grabbed the legs and had Grant on his ass now. Grant worked towards a guillotine sitting on one hip. Two fifteen. Grant turtled him up again. He turned and had the back again. Two minutes as he got one hook, and then the other. Grant worked for an armbar briefly from the back. One thirty-five remaining. Paulino turned into an armbar in guard. One fifteen. He popped out on top into guard. One minute. Grant got a nice sweep and had the back. He had one hook nicely. Thirty-five. He got the other one. Fifteen. Paulino turned out and they stood with Grant blocking a combo. They clinched and exchanged a pair of knees each and broke. The first round ended. The second round began. Paulino landed a body kick, caught by Grant. He got a double to side control defending a guillotine. Paulino kept holding it uselessly. Four fifteen remaining. Four minutes. Grant popped out, didn't try to work the Von Flue choke. He passed to north-south. The crowd was excited, Rogan noted it. Three thirty-five, back to side control. Paulino wasn't trying to hip-escape, oh he exploded out and they stood and broke. Three fifteen. Paulino landed a jab. Grant got a double to guard. Three minutes left. Grant passed to half-guard. Two thirty-five. Grant passed to side control. Two fifteen. The crowd was restless. Two minutes. Grant passed to north-south. He dropped back for an armbar. Paulino defended to guard. One thirty-five. One fifteen. One minute. Grant stood eating a right and another and a left hook. Grant caught another front kick and got a single to half-guard effortlessly. Grant mounted. Thirty-five remaining. Grant landed a right elbow. Fifteen. He stepped over for an armbar. Paulino defended to guard and the second round ended. "Don't listen to them, good job," the ref told them as the crowd booed slightly. The third round began and they touched gloves. Paulino caught a knee and tossed Grant down and let him up. Four thirty-five. Grant landed a leg kick. Paulino stuffed a takedown and stood to the clinch. Grant kneed the body. Four fifteen. Grant dragged Paulino down with a front headlock and had the back with one hook. Four minutes left now. Paulino turned and stood to the headlock. Grant kneed the head. Grant dragged him down and turtled him up. He turned and had the back with another hook. Three fifteen. Paulino turned and regained half-guard. Three minutes. Grant missed a bunch of shots downward. He came down to half-guard again. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen left. Grant passed to side control easily. Grant went knee on belly. Two minutes remaining. He lost it. Grant missed mount. Paulino stood, Grant swept with a kimura, he had a triangle from the bottom. One thirty. Grant had a sideways triangle. He landed three left elbows. The triangle wasn't totally tight. One fifteen. Paulino turned out to guard. Paulino powered out of another armbar. One minute. Paulino landed a left and another. Thirty-five. Paulino passed to half-guard. Paulino turtled Grant up. Grant got a short single to side control with fifteen. Grant went knee on belly and the third round ended. Grant had the unanimous decision.